


On the Run

by Pixle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixle/pseuds/Pixle
Summary: A dangerous mission to take down a mysterious Red Ice Kingpin results in Hank and Connor having to go to another country undercover. With so much riding on them, what happens when the mission turns deadly and Hank is nearly mortally wounded? Could something so dramatic give both of them a proper epiphany for each other?Written for the HankCon Reverse Big Bang 2019!Artwork by Arkarti (Twitter: https://twitter.com/ArkartiArt | Tumblr: https://arkarti.tumblr.com/)





	On the Run

"Get the _fuck_ down!" 

The gruff, hard voice of Hank pierced through the sounds of bullets ricocheting across the metallic containers of one of the many port's warehouses, as both human and android attempted to move away from the source. Hank knew that backup would arrive very soon since they hadn't heard anything from them, but the current situation was already dire. The meeting was supposed to have been a mere formality, but their targets had been smarter than expected.

Hank couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much adrenaline running in his body. Even if he was old, he moved with unusual grace in between shots that could have ended him. He didn't have to worry about Connor, but did it anyway, all the while knowing the android was capable (almost to a ridiculous degree) of taking care of himself. Hank's body, on the other hand, had human limits and he was quickly reaching them, each short burst of running and covering reducing his overall speed and thinking time, his breath desperate at each gasp of air.

"We're almost at the front entrance--"

"--Thank Christ! Then we can get the hell out of here. Can't believe we felt for them jammin' this entire place so we couldn't get tracked..."

The screams of a few men getting closer caused both to continue to move towards the exit, well aware that there might be someone waiting to attack. **_Why me?_ **His inner voice repeated. **_Why did I end up being in a fucking action movie?_**

Oh, he knew the answer all too damn well. It had started less than a month ago.

Red Ice Investigations. Wanting to pay back everything that Connor had done for him so that the android could finally get back to work. Knowing the risks...his age..._everything_.

Then doing it anyway. Why?

Bloody stupid of him, but Connor would have done the same, had the situations were reversed. At least, that's what he was telling himself and had done so for the past month. That was his excuse. Too lost in his thoughts while running, a bullet grazed his skin, tearing a small part of his ear and causing it to start bleeding. It hurt like a bitch, but Hank just bit his tongue down. When they found cover again at another of the containers, he used his hand to wipe and access the damage. Yep, that sure was a lot of bleeding. 

"Lieuten-- Hank! Are you alright?"

It was just enough for him to be distracted by Connor's sudden drop of formality. _Of all places_... The pain he had felt was nothing when another bullet hit him square in the left side, dangerously close to his lung, another in his rightleg. Hank wishes he could say he took it like a champ when it happened, but he yelped in pain when it did, letting out a few choice curses as it took a few seconds for it to register. Sliding down so he was sitting, his legs became too weak from panic even if he tried to push himself upwards. 

"Aww fuck," he finally replied as if that helped the situation. Christ human bodies sucked. He'd been completely careless, and knew it. 

He briefly saw Connor's worried face looking at him as their eyes crossed each other before it became a lot more hazy. Noticing the little details like it was the first time; Connor's undercover suit which really suited him a lot more than Hank had given him credit for, the way his hair still looked perfect despite the extreme situation they were both in for the past few minutes (which now seemed like hours), then the almost cinematic way he reloaded his gun and began to fire towards the direction the bullets had come from. No blinking or moving his hand as he fired either. He wasn't sure if Connor had killed them or not, but noticing the android's expression, he knew that the android might _want_ to do so. Connor shouldn't be pursuing revenge, but Hank was too weak right now to stop him.

Even with the blood sliding down his body, the metallic smell filling his nose, his humor almost instinctively kicked in, maybe to keep himself from full-on panicking. With this, he'd get plenty more time to think about how both of them had ended up here, in this warehouse literally across another country. He coughed, thankful that at least there didn't seem to be too much blood in his lungs, but felling the lure of blackness overcome him as his adrenaline reserves ran out.

Connor's cries of him to wake up once the danger had been mostly dealt with and the sirens of the police force's tactical unit reached the inside of the building was the sole, brief moment in lucidity he would get for a long while.

"Hold on Hank, please…" The android's voice sounded desperate. Hank couldn't see much, but he knew that his shirt was gone from the breeze across his chest, Connor probably having ripped it off to make parts for tight bandages to stop the bleeding. That just sent a few other thoughts into his mind, and Hank could only..._laugh_. He probably sounded crazy.

"Don't worry 'bout me with that pretty face of yours, Connor." He's not quite sure if those were the words he told him, but it certainly felt like it. He wanted to give him a thumbs up but his hand wasn't responding. 

If Connor said something back, Hank didn't know.

A few seconds later, there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
